Para chloro meta xylenol (PCMX) is a broad spectrum antimicrobial that is effective against bacteria, such as both gram positive and gram negative, and fungi such as yeasts and molds. Currently, PCMX is used for a wide range of applications including                as antiseptics in hospitals and medical practice        as surgical hand scrub operations        for the sterilization of instruments        a low toxicity of PCMX has led to its wide use in the home, office and factory        as an antiseptic skin wound cleaning and protectant formulations (liquids, creams, lotions)        for industrial use as preventive micro-bacterial growth retardant        as a general disinfectant and combined detergent/disinfectants In spite of this wide range of uses, PCMX has not been used to eliminate odors in a non-irritating formulation. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a formula that is non-irritating to the skin or eyes but retains the bactericidal-effectiveness of PCMX and eliminates odors, including but not limited to pet body and fur odors. The present invention provides a diluted formula that may be applied directly to the source of the odor, such as the pet's fur or skin.        